


The Missing Piece

by Girls_Are_Just_So_Pretty



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girls_Are_Just_So_Pretty/pseuds/Girls_Are_Just_So_Pretty
Summary: Gahyeon absolutely adored the fans, loved the exhilaration of performing on stage, and couldn't get enough of the way the two made her feel when everything went perfectly.But damn it all if there wasn't something missing.Aka: Apparently it's missing Handong hours
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	The Missing Piece

"Hey, scootch over."

Gahyeon looked up from the lacklustre word game she'd downloaded twenty minutes ago. She'd probably uninstall it before another twenty passed, to be honest. It hadn't really soothed her need to distract herself very well. Plus the ads had become super annoying; the two that played after every level were seriously starting to piss her off. 

"Are you going to keep pouting at me for the rest of time or are you going to move your butt? I know I'm pretty, but staring may or may not be dangerous to your health."

Gahyeon scoffed and rolled her eyes before she hit the power button on her phone and shifted over to make room. "Oh please, you're alright, but not so godly that I'd blind myself from simply being in your presence for too long."

Yoohyeon gasped and held her hands to her chest in a dramatic fashion, hands scrabbling across her t-shirt in a desperate attempt to cease the bleeding from whatever imaginary wound Gahyeon had inflicted. "Argh, how could you! My pride! My precious vanity! All cut down in a single stroke from the terror that is our maknae!" Yoohyeon raised her arm to her forehead and collapsed face first onto the spot where Gahyeon was previously moping. The bed shook from the movement and jostled the two girls for a moment. 

Gahyeon grabbed a pillow and smacked the prone figure with it as hard as she could manage. A dull 'thwack' sound was her only reward. Yoohyeon uncovered her face and peeked out from beneath the makeshift weapon. "Shouldn't you be nicer to your elders?"

"Shouldn't you be in your own room? We do have to get up early tomorrow y'know. Some of us would like to actually get a few hours of sleep in so the exhaustion of performing doesn't take us down with it." Gahyeon spun in her seat and laid down on top of Yoohyeon and the pillow, effectively trapping her. 

A muffled response came from beneath the pillow's fabric. "You're being awfully capture-y for someone who basically just told me to get out." Gahyeon hummed and settled in further, closing her eyes and crossing her hands over her chest. 

"Y'know," Yoohyeon said after a few moments of blissful silence, "I don't have to leave. I know it must be pretty lonely now that Handong is away in China. If you wanted I could stay with you until she comes back."

Gahyeon pondered it for a moment before responding, eyes still closed. "Yeah, but then Bora would be left all alone back in your room. I'll be fine, it's just another couple of weeks. She'll be back soon enough."

Yoohyeon didn't make any sort of acknowledgement of her words for a few seconds until a quiet "Okay" could just barely be heard. The silence stretched on after that, and Gahyeon had just started to drift away towards sleep when the body under her's shifted off the bed and left Gahyeon flailing for solid ground without warning. 

She let out a short screech and tumbled for half a second before recovering slightly and glaring at the seemingly unrepentant perpetrator. In fact, Yoohyeon didn't even seem to be paying the girl any sort of mind, her face serious and driven. She walked out of the room without any word of warning or goodbye. 

"What the hell was that for…" Gahyeon muttered. "Well goodnight to you too, I guess." Gahyeon sighed forcefully and flopped around onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. It was true that having Handong gone for so long was draining; Gahyeon had been so used to having her around that it didn't feel right without her there. It wasn't just her that felt the loss, Gahyeon knew. Dreamcatcher as a whole was incomplete without her, and everyone was anxious for her return. 

It was just, Gahyeon felt like she and Handong shared something special that the other members couldn't. They hadn't been a part of Minx. Their first foray into the idol world was with Dreamcatcher, and they did it together. The other five members had already formed close bonds prior to their joining, and so Gahyeon and Handong naturally gravitated towards each other. That's not to say that she hadn't become close with the others; that would be ridiculous. She'd give her life for each and every one of them. 

Gahyeon breathed out her nose and turned onto her side, drawing the pillow near. She was frustrated that she couldn't get her thoughts quite in order, and she was starting to feel exhausted from the constant looming thought that they were somehow leaving Handong behind by releasing their first full album without her there. 

She shook her head and buried it in the pillow. There was no use in dwelling on it. She had no control over the situation, and no amount of torturous late-night pondering would change that. 

The door to her room swung open for the second time that night, and Gahyeon didn't even bother looking up. "You come back to be even more annoying?" She jokingly called out to Yoohyeon. 

"Well I'd hope not, but I guess I could try if that's what you really want."

That wasn't Yoohyeon. 

Gahyeon's head shot up from the pillow and her eyes sought out the source of the voice. Yoohyeon was indeed there, but she hadn't been the one to speak. Instead, the words had come from the device held in Yoohyeon's hand. 

"Dongie!" Gahyeon shot out of bed and raced towards the phone with a grin on her face. 

Yoohyeon handed her the phone and scooted past towards the bed. That's when Gahyeon realized that it wasn't just Yoohyeon that had returned. Apparently the rest of the dorm had followed. And they had brought pillows and blankets with them. 

"What are you guys doing?"

Minji threw her blanket at Siyeon and turned towards Gahyeon. "Yoohyeon told us you were probably feeling a bit lonely and frustrated, so we came to help solve that problem. Or at least put it off for a bit." 

Gahyeon looked back towards Yoohyeon, who was grinning up at her from her spot on the bed. "Thought you could use the company. And Handong didn't seem to mind too much either." She gestured at the phone. 

"Not at all. It's been way too quiet over here without you idiots." Handong shifted her grip on her phone and laid back on her bed, her hair splaying out behind her. "I've been bored out of my mind."

Gahyeon ignored Yoohyeon for the time being. "Shouldn't you be asleep or whatever? It's like two in the morning." Handong moved the phone slightly, likely checking the time. "It's only just after one here, I'll be fine. What about you? I know you guys have a performance tomorrow. You should be getting all the shut-eye you can manage."

Gahyeon just shook her head and stared at the screen in response, feeling just a bit too emotionally overwhelmed to form a proper response. Hands wrapped around her waist and she half turned to see Bora holding her from behind. She was given a peck on the cheek before Gahyeon was dragged from her place at the doorway back into her room, where the other members had decided that beds were too much hassle and just tossed all of the blankets and pillows into a heap on the floor, Dami having collapsed onto them. She looked half asleep already, and Gahyeon wondered if Yoohyeon had woken her in order to bring her there. 

"You guys are stupid," Gahyeon managed, "and I love you for it."

"Yep yep!" Siyeon said from the ground next to Yoobin, evidently trying valiantly to straighten one of the blankets that had gotten twisted around another. She huffed and flopped down onto it. "Now get a move on, all of you. Yoohyeon, you do not get to sleep on her bed while we're all cuddling on the floor, get your ass down here!"

Gahyeon watched in awe as her family bickered and laughed; Yoobin even threatened to smother them all in their sleep if they didn't shut up and get settled within the next few seconds. Handong retorted that it would be a bit hard trying to fit a pillow through the phone's speakers, but that she was more than willing to let her try. 

It was everything Gahyeon had been missing for the past few weeks, and she was so unbelievably happy to have her members happy and smiling all together again, even if the reprieve was only temporary. 

They'd have their Handong back for good soon, and then Gahyeon was determined never to let another member out of her sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else super miss Handong this comeback? She's not even my bias (not that I can actually pick one in Dreamcatcher, you stupidly talented and extremely likable people), but it feels wrong not to have her there for their first full album. 
> 
> Not gonna lie though, it's still my absolute favorite album of 2020 so far. Bops of the century right there. Anyway, I'mma head to bed. Why do I always write at godawful hours of the morning??


End file.
